


What's your number?

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Fun, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Theater - Freeform, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Logan gets a text meant for someone else, but ends up responding anyways. From there he finds himself talking to this person more and more. Without knowing who it is.





	What's your number?

Logan frowned as he heard his phone go off, announcing an incoming text message. Who in the world was messaging him at, glancing at the clock, 11:15 at night? Oh, he really needed to finish this paper and go to bed.

He reached over and pulled his phone over to look at the message.

_Help, P! I simply cannot finish this paper and it’s half my grade! If I fail this class I may as well fling myself off a bridge._

Logan stared at the message for a moment before looking at the number, eyes narrowed. He had no idea who this person was, and clearly, they hadn’t meant to message him.

_ I don’t believe you have the correct number, But ending your life over a failed class is foolish. Just take the class again. _

Putting his phone aside he went back to work on his own paper, only to be interrupted again by the sound of his phone going off.

_Me-ow! Someone is cranky. Sorry for texting the wrong number. Patton must have put his number in my phone wrong. But it isn’t that simple. If I fail a class, I lose my scholarship and won’t be able to afford to get my degree._

_ May I suggest actually working on the paper instead of texting strangers than? _

Logan went back to his paper for a few minutes, but the messages were sitting in the back of his mind. He glanced at his phone a few times before reaching out and picking it up.

_ What class is this for? I’m going to be up a little longer finishing my own paper for class, perhaps I could be of some assistance to you finishing yours. _

_What? Really? That would be a lifesaver! It’s for intro to psych. With Professor Picani. _

_ Certainly, I am also working on a paper for him too. What topic did you pick? _

And with that, Logan found himself helping this unknown person with their paper as he worked on his own.

-XxX-

A few weeks later found Logan staring at a picture of a man from the chest down clad in some absurd prince costume of white and gold with a red sash going over his shoulder and across his torso. Matching bright red and gold pants were as ostentatious as the top was.

_ What am I looking at? _

_A handsome prince! Does that not come across?_

_ I cannot see your face so I am unable to comment on the handsome part. Now that you say it, I do see the resemblance to cartoon princes. Why are you dressed as such? _

_For the fall musical of course! Are you coming to see it? We open tomorrow night._

_ I am not one for seeing musicals, I’m sorry. But, I believe the saying is, break a leg. _

_Sure is Mister Roboto. Well, I am leaving a ticket for you, under that name, so if you change your mind you can come see this amazing Prince in action. I hope you change your mind. As thanks for helping me with my paper._

_ Highly unlikely but thank you for the sentiment. _

Logan put his phone down and started to read again, chewing his lip as he did, that faceless picture now in his mind instead of the book he was reading.

-XxX-

Perhaps that is why he found himself standing outside the college’s theater the next night, holding a ticket with “Mr Roboto” scrawled across it. He adjusted his glasses and slowly walked in, passing his ticket to the young man dressed in a light blue shirt. The man paused when He saw the ticket and then a bright smile bloomed on his face. 

“Oh my gosh! You actually showed up! Ro’s going to be so psyched! You have to stay after the play is over, he wants to meet you so bad!” he giggled. “He has been talking about you ever since you helped him.” He took his arm and walked him to his seat, still beaming.

“I--Uh….I am not sure I should stay….I just felt rude not accepting his thanks for helping him….”

“Nonsense. He wants to meet you, that is part of why he offered you a ticket. Here, Virgil will keep you company.” The young man showed him a seat next to a surly looking man with deep purple hair in a black hoodie. “Virge, this is Ro’s text message mentor Make sure he doesn’t run off after the show so Ro can meet him.”

Virgil just rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, Pat.” When the young man left he shook his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to. I’m Virgil Veilchen by the way.” He held a hand out.

“Logan Cato.” He took the hand and shook it firmly before sitting in the spot next to Virgil.

They sat in silence for a little bit. “I’m sorry...Who is Ro? I mean, I understand that he is the man I have been texting with for the last month or so but I don’t know who he is.”

The man next to him chuckled a little. “Roman Courval. Leading man.” He pointed to the blurb in the program that also had a picture of his face. Logan stared at it for a moment. Okay. Handsome prince fit. “Theater major, psychology minor. Don’t ask me, ‘m only here for Pat’s sake.” He beat Logan to the punch of asking how those two went together.

Logan looked back down to the program as the lights dimmed and that same cheery man jumped into the seat on the other side of Virgil, grinning.

Onstage people started coming on, but Logan only really focused on the man in the white, gold and red; his attention captured and held the whole show.

-XxX-

When the lights came up and people started to stand and get up Patton reached over and grabbed Logan’s hand. “Please stay just a few minutes. I know Ro really wants to meet you.” He said earnestly.

“I’ll stay,” Logan promised. Patton smiled at him and stood, going on. 

Virgil stood slowly as well, stretching. “I swear if Pat didn’t drag me to these things…” he muttered. “Come on. We can wait in the main hall.” He led the way out and to the side of the hall, leaning against the wall. Logan stood by him, adjusting his glasses as his nerves tightened. What was he doing? Meeting a stranger he had only ever conversed with through text. He must be losing his mind. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting in his head before slowly letting it out.

He heard someone clear their throats, “Mister Roboto I presume?”

Logan opened his eyes and looked at the young man in front of him with warm light brown hair and bright eyes. “It’s Logan. Logan Cato.” He offered his hand to shake.

The man took it, bowed deep and pressed a kiss to his hand. “Roman Courval. A pleasure to finally meet you, Logan.” He stood up and smiled at him. “Or rather, a pleasure to see your face instead of the back of your head.” He grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

“Pardon?” But Logan was already putting it together, the voice, the script always peeking out of a red backpack. Roman and he shared a class, and Logan sat right in front of him.

“Gotta say, thought you would have looked at the class list to see who was texting you.” Roman laughed, not letting go of his hand yet. “But I am glad at how this worked out. Never enjoyed a wrong number text more.” He finally let Logan’s hand go. “Would you care to accompany me to the opening night cast party?”

Logan was red as he remembered the class list, with his classmate's contact information. He had even known Roman was taking the same course as him but he had never once thought to look at the list or in class, to see who he had been texting.

“I…”

“Don’t say you have classwork, I know we don’t have anything due for a week.” He winked at him. “Come have some fun. I would love to get to know you away from the phone screen.”

With a half-smile, Logan slowly nodded. “Okay. I suppose one night off from my sleep schedule won’t kill me.”

“Glad to hear it.” Roman offered his arm and Logan took it slowly, eyebrow raised as Patton pulled Virgil over to them, bouncing. “To the grand ball!” Roman proclaimed, laughing, as he led the way out of the hall and off to the cast party.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink-tober day 6 - Wrong Number Au
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. I might come back later and flesh it out more with the time between the first night and Logan going to see the play. Drive home why Logan and Roman meet.
> 
> Also again, the names were carefully picked for the characters. I love putting thought into that.


End file.
